Safe arms, safe house
by addictedtomyships
Summary: When the curse is in effect, Hayley and Jackson have to wait until the one full moon to be in each others arms. Can you imagine the need, the tension, the firey wanton passion that explodes once they are able to phase? Here is my adaptation of a night under the full moon. Husband and wife, and such limited time.


If there was one thing I knew for certain, about being in wolf form all the time, except for one day a month, is that it sucked not being able to have human sex. Don't get me wrong, okay? Having sex as a wolf is alright. But once you have it as a human, it blows all the thoughts of canine fornication out of the water. That was the dilemma I was facing now. Hayley too, who was now my wife. Hell, in fact we didn't even have sex when we we're in wolf form. We saved it for that one night a month, where we could go at it all damn night.

The safe house was our house now. Elijah didn't come around unless we were on four legs, which was fine by me. So when the night came, and we we're human for a bit, we hopped on the chance to relieve all that tension that had been building since the last full moon.

I felt it then, when I stepped into the house butt ass naked. Hayley's hands in my hair, pulling me in to kiss her. She was stark naked too, her creamy skin all to my every wandering dark brown eyes.

 _"This is such bullshit. I need you all the time, like this.."_ she breathed against my mouth, not even waiting for a bed, or a couch. She got on her knees, and immediately grabbed my hardened rod, stroking and licking the tip like it was something she was starving for.

 _"I know, baby. Goddamn, I know."_ was all I could say. My hands slid into her thick, dark locks, urging her plush lips to the thick head of my cock. I didn't even have to say anything else. She took over, and I watched as her mouth opened, her lips covering the smooth tip. Jesus christ, she was amazing. Her warm mouth was around me like a satin cocoon. Her tongue swirling, teasing that little tuft of thick skin below the head. The pleasure shot through me like a wildfire. Nothing could compare to Hayley Marshall-Kenners mouth on my cock. I loved watching her though. My thumbs resting perfectly in the hollows of her cheeks as she sucked the near entire length of my cock into her mouth.

 _"Oh fuck.."_ I breathed out. I could feel the tightening of the head between her tonsils, her moaning making me slip deeper and the vibrations sent another wave of pleasure through me. I wouldn't throat fuck her. That just wasn't my style. But I let her do whatever she wanted, which now consisted of her wrapping her pale fingers around my sack, and massaging them slow, tugging. What a fucking goddess she was.

I could feel my abdomen tightening with every lick and suck of my throbbing cock. If she didn't stop, I'd be pumping my 30 day load into her hot mouth. I didn't want that. I wanted it inside her. We are canines after all. I had to mate with her, to let her walls pull me in and hold me there.

Her eyes were pleading when I pulled my now glistening rod from her lips. It made me chuckle. She was so eager to please, but then again, so was I.

 _"I wasn't done, Jack."_ she said with a huff, grabbing my cock and stroking, crawling a little closer. My breath came out in a rush, just the friction of her hand made me on edge. So it was with a deep groan that I took her wrist and backed off.

 _"You are, and now it's my turn. Lay back, I don't care where."_

Just like that, she did as I told her to. She chose the couch, sitting back, her hair a mess around her, her lithe fingers reach down to slide into her soaking wet slit.

 _"Jackson, please.."_ she whined, arching her back and closing her eyes, her lips agape, breathing heavy. God, I could want her pleasuring herself all day if the werewolf curse allowed it. Just seeing that made me want to grip my cock and jerk it til I was shooting all over her hand.

 _"Move your hand, baby."_ I said in a deep, gruff tone. I sank down to my knees in front of her, letting her run her hands all over my shoulders, my neck, pulling me closer. One thing she loved, was my hair. She always yanked it, held onto it tight. Which is exactly what she did then. She pulled me down, and forced my face between her slender thighs.

The scent of her, so aroused, and so wet, was fucking amazing. My tongue darted from between my lips to lick up and down her slit, which even though had a months worth of hair, I didn't care. She was mine.

 _"Oh, oh Jack. Inside me. Push your tongue inside me."_ she shamelessly begged, and be being the husband I was, I did as she so erotically commanded. My tongue went rigid as I slid it into her, and she took over. My nose as against her clit, my whiskers from my face and goatee rubbing her now. She was a wild one. Her hips bucks, and shook as she quiet literally fucked my face. Her moans and groans went right to my dick too. I was throbbing, and she was losing it.

 _"I don't care if you can't fucking breath, just don't move."_ she growled. I looked up, and she was watching me. Her hips rising and falling, our eyes locked. I could see her breasts sinking down in deep breaths, but it was the sweet nectar that was beginning to flow into my mouth that had me groaning against her slick core. What I did next though, was something that always made her tear up and cry out in wanton pleasure.

My tongue curled, but stayed rigid, and each time she bucked those skinny hips, the tip of my tongue was against her g-spot. Her eyes widened, and one hand in my hair tightened painfully, her other hand gripped my shoulder, nails biting into my flesh.

 _"Jackson, oh god yes, Jack... I.. I'm.. -"_ her voice failed her, and I knew why. Her tight core muscles were beginning to contract. Once her eyes rolled back, and she was gasping for air, I knew. I fucking knew my wife better than anyone.

 _"Ahhhhhhh-hh-hhhhh fuckkkkk!"_ she cried out, her voice skipping as her hips went wild. She exploded in my mouth right then and there. Her body defied her. Her legs shaking uncontrollably, her hands gripping and shaking, holding onto anything that she could. All I could do was watch and drink from my Queen as she so perfectly took what was rightfully hers. An mind blowing orgasm that left her with teary eyes, and a racing heart.

My face, neck, chest was all covered by her warm juices. What I couldn't consume with my mouth, I licked from her thighs, the swollen folds of her slit. Everything, and everywhere. She was delicious.

 _"Mmmm, baby, c'mere."_ she murmured, pulling me up by my shoulders, wanting to kiss me, which she always wanted after I had my mouth on her. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes half lidded with her post orgasmic haze. Our lips met in a deep, slow kiss, my hand sliding into her hair, holding her closer. Her tongue explored my mouth, the soft purring coming from her, content and greedy was so sensual, that it made my cock twitch against her.

I felt her warm hand slide between us and wrap around me. She stroked slow and easy, the scent of her, the way she moved, it was perfect. She whimpered softly, and so did I, when the thick head of my cock was being slid up and down her slicked folds. Our lips didn't part when she pressed down on my shaft, and that marbled tip popped into her clinging entrance. I didn't need an invitation to fuck my wife, but if I did, that was it.

The way she moaned against my mouth was perfect. Her warm breath, the taste of her own juices on her tongue, I couldn't get enough of her. With her supple ass on the edge of the couch, and my knees still on the wooden floor, I leaned forward, my thickened rod filling her until I felt the resistance of being being completely inside her. There was nothing quite like feeling your cock being wrapped up so perfectly. The slow friction was amazing. But her moans against my mouth we making me lose my concentration.

 _"God, you fill me so deep."_ she murmured, her lips moving to my jawline, then my neck, her arms clinging to my shoulders as I rolled my hips and purposely ground my groin against hers.

 _"Oh god... I'm so yours, I'm so fucking yours."_ she panted. I could feel the hard pressure against the head of my cock, and I needed more. She'd gotten hers, came hard, filled my mouth up with her sweet nectar. But I needed to fuck her. Hard, demanding, no holds barred. But she knew that. She knew by the sounds I made, what I needed. So it was no surprise when she grabbed my hips and pushed me back, just enough for her to turn over onto her stomach, her knees against the hard flooring.

 _"Honey, you read my mind."_ I said with a groan, my hands sliding over the soft globes of her ass, spreading them, smacking a bit. The little dimples of her lower back dipped in, and I couldn't help but to bend down to kiss one, then the other. Her soft little moans were egging me on, and I couldn't hold back anymore. If she was relaxed in that moment, she wouldn't be in the next.

Lining the tip of my cock up to her quivering entrance and with one swift movement. I felt her warm walls clamped down, and her back arched hard. I knew I was in deep, and I knew she was going to go crazy.

Grabbing her shoulder, I pulled her back, shifting so both her hands and knees were on the wood floor, my cock still buried so perfectly inside her. With a hard shove, I leaned over her, my chest against her back, assuming the position that we were made for. My hips began the quick thrusts into her, but kept them deep and hard. My arms wrapped around her body, holding onto her. My face was against the back of her neck, groaning deep as I began to pound into her.

 _"Jack, oh. Fuck yes, fuck yes!"_ she shrieked, and there it was. Fingers dug into the floor, her breathing hot and deep. "Goddamn, I need you burst inside me." she groaned. Holy fuck, she was hot. My balls slapped hard against her, my cock ramming her insides as hard as I could, and as fast I could. I couldn't even speak. I couldn't think. My pants and growls were all that I could muster up.

Hayley thought, she was taking it all. Every hard thrust, her insides surely getting bruised, she didn't even fight it. Her walls expanded, taking me deeper, clamping harder. One of my hands gripped her supple breasts, pinching her nipples, kneading her breasts in my palm. All that did was make her moan out and arch more. The movements were frantic, relentless, like two canines mating.

I felt it suddenly. That intense burning tightness in my groin. My heavy, cum filled sack was drawing up slow. Each quick thrust brought me closer and closer. But what would really get me over the edge, was my wife.

 _"Oh Jack, I'm gonna cum again."_ she whined, her body weakening. I knew the hard head of my dick was rubbing that spot, and it made her quiver more and more.

 _"Cum on my dick baby, c'mon."_ I whispered, my teeth digging into the back of her neck. _"My little bitch, I'm gonna cum so hard baby. So fucking hard."_ I said with a frantic rush of my voice, my voice getting higher.

 _"Like only you can, and I'm not gonna let you go."_ she said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder at me, and then her eyes rolled back a little more, her mouth falling slack. _"Jackson, oh god, oh... oh ... ugh, fuck..!"_

I knew she was close, and when she got like this, I ended up losing it. I ravaged her sweet cunt, my cock, thick and long, disappearing and reappearing inside her. But suddenly her cry, half scream, half howl echoed around us, and I was done. Her hot walls got so tight that I was stuck. I had maybe two inches to move, and I use that. The tight contractions pulled me in as she climaxed hard, and just as she gave out a soft cry, I erupted.

Canines tie off, get stuck, and Hayley and I were no different. Those tight two inches of give were given for a reason. My arms curled around her waist, holding her back against me, the hard thrusts sending me off the edge. I felt my cock swell, and I knew she did too. My name fell from her lips again, and she was gasping. But I could feel my load boiling in my sack, the pressure too much, and then it happened.

 _"Hayley, ohhh fuckkkk..."_ my load busted forth, I could feel it surging up my rod, and before it spurted forth, I pulled her back, and lunged forth, the head of dick pressing hard against her greedy cervix. My moans and growls were louder than hers, and even as balls pumped my seed into her, I kept thrusting.

 _"Oh baby, give it all to me, give it all."_ she whispered, her cheek against the floor as I pushed deeper, growling low as I emptied ever drop of my cum into her. Her name was moaned over, and over, until I was spent. My cheek was against her shoulders, my arms still around her tiny waist. I pulled out a little, feeling the resistance and relaxed more.

 _"I told you I wasn't going to let you go."_ she purred, a soft laugh escaping her. I gave out a chuckle, kissing along her shoulders until her warm walls relaxed, and my engorged cock softened.

 _"And I wouldn't have it any other way."_ I said with a content, clearly satisfied sigh, moving with her as she laid down on the floor, my body conforming to her.

 _"Nap-time, my Alpha, then... round two."_ she murmured softly, giving off a soft breathing moaning, the both of them falling into a deep slumber, recharging themselves for another post-curse romp.


End file.
